Life and Retribution
by Grothnack
Summary: When Karsein said to himself his desire, he never expected to be heard by a Daedra, and being forced to go to Skyrim. Will his true wish became true, or will he lose the remaining of his hope? ON HIATUS
1. Whishes and Consequences

"Another regular day for me" I thought while I was waking up in my room. It wasn´t any kind of particular, the regular room decorated with some posters and with shelves full of books. I was an avid reader, and my particular preference always was the magic, so I read a lot of fantasy books which had a lot of that. Apart from that, the roleplaying helped that too, so I always got the sage role in the team, and I was fairly good at that, at the same time as the strategist most of the time. No offense for my friends, but always their strategy were so reckless that I had to step in as the voice of reason, not that I minded, they were the best friends that I would find in the planet and would never change them for anything. I got up and went to the toilet, throwing water to my face to refresh my face, letting it soak before drying it. Today was another day of studying something that I didn´t even like, and I had no choice in the matter, making me think sometimes to drive me crazy at the thought of making everything of making a business successful. My friends were better than me in that aspect, they had clear goals to do, and were making their way to achieve them, as I was drifting away…

\- If only I could be myself… - I said to myself, letting out a sigh. I was always like that, always trying to scream my opinion, to tell everyone how I was feeling, but always ended up staying silent, because I didn´t want anybody to feel bad for me, and always caring for everybody else instead for myself. I felt jealous from everybody else, being able to be themselves and achieving that freedom, since I couldn´t. – Then why you don´t do that? – Said someone, making me jump in surprise, nearly falling to the floor and hitting me in the head with something, but I couldn´t figure it out what made that because I was looking outright at a child that was… floating while eating a cheddar cheese!? – I think that I took something that went wrong somewhere… - I said, trying to figure out what was that hallucination I was seeing right now, but when that kid pinched me with his hand at my cheek while making me put funny faces and it started hurting was enough evidence that it was real, or something else was making that.

\- Well, at least you have good cheese. – Said that kid, while he continued to eat that cheese. I got up from the floor, trying to put my thoughts in order, but neither of them was making sense. – Well, I think that you want to be yourself, right? – The kid asked me, looking at me with his eyes that were normal except that I could feel something else, like it was seeing through me and trying to check even my soul. – More tea? – He said then, and with a flick of his fingers appeared some tea that went downright to my face, feeling the hot tea in my face I went downright to wash it, but now clearly awake and trying to figure out things. – That hurt, dammit! – I shouted while feeling the cool water in my face again, feeling how it went down the hot liquid and soon I was fine enough to stop putting water on my face.

\- Now answer my question. – The kid said, staring at me again. I sighed, knowing from my experience that it was better to answer before he tried something else. – Yes… I would want it… - I said, letting out a bigger sigh, maybe feeling better now that I said it, but when I saw the face of that kid, with a creepy smile that was nearly murderous, I started to feel that I shouldn´t have told that. – I'm so happy I could just tear out your intestines and strangle you with them! – He said, that made me step back in horror. What type of… entity I went to speak to, even involuntary? And that increased when he started making some strange thing that I couldn´t identify. – Eh… - I tried to start speaking, but he looked at me, with some serious eyes. - Do you mind? I'm busy doing the fishstick. It's a very delicate state of mind! – He said, before resuming what he was doing. I sighed, trying to go out of the bathroom, but then the kid flicked his fingers and appeared an staff that hit me in the head with force, pushing me back with some hits until I was seated in the toilet, that was open and I ended up soaked in the toilet water…

\- Well, now enjoy. Don´t worry, you won´t be alone! – He said, before pushing the button to start flushing the contents of the toilet. Normally, I would thought that it was a joke, but then I felt some strength making me go inside the toilet, so I tried holding in the borders like I could, having most of my body already disappeared inside the toilet. – What are you doing!? – I cried, trying to get out, but I wasn´t making any progress on that, only all my strength was making it that I was able to hold. – I am making your wish true. And when you are there, say hello from me. Ah, I am Sheogorath by the way, so have fun! – He said before slamming his staff in my fingers, making impossible to hold any longer, and started falling in the darkness, being inside a portal that was in my toilet… When I thought that this would be another boring day, I was very wrong…

 _Aikanáro Dragonborn_ _– College of Winterhold_

It was now twenty years after Alduin, and now I was trying to get hold of the College of Winterhold, making sure the reconstruction was going well, and the new students were feeling like home. I had paid a lot for bringing peace in Skyrim, and I had a lot of work to do right now. To think that everything started when I was going to die, even though I was only traveling for knowledge and was at the wrong moment at the wrong place, then a dragon made its way and destroyed Helgen, but I survived that. After that, everything went chaotic, founding that I was a Dovahkiin, and the hope for bringing the death to the dragons that were bringing the chaos to Skyrim. But that was only one part, since I achieved things that most mortals never thought it was possible, becoming the Arch-Mage, the leader of the Thieves Guild, destroying the Dark Brotherhood in Skyrim, and so much more. But now, everything was settled, and the peace was overbearing. I made my way to the balcony of my private dorm in the College of Winterhold, trying to get some fresh air before going to take my breakfast and start working.

The days in Winterhold were the same, always clouded and snowing, with its freezing temperature. The College were looking better by the moment, thanks to the efforts in the reconstruction, and soon we would be able to do some things to make it better, and not only in the aspects of magic. I had plans to make a reconstruction that could teach everything to everybody, from combat to subterfuge if necessary. But then, my thoughts were interrupted when I heard something. It was distant, but it was approaching fast, and what surprised me was the direction of that shout, and that it was screaming something that I couldn´t understand at first because the distance, but after a few moments I could hear it pretty clearly, and what I saw nearly dropped my jaw to the floor. Not every morning one could see a person falling from the skies…

 _Karsein – College of Winterhold_

When I woke up, I was feeling the wind in my clothes. At first I didn´t notice, but then I was feeling a lot of really cold wind, and that my clothes were only a tunic and boots that covered me. But the worst is that I was making a free fall from a high distance from the floor, and with no parachutes. – Heeeeeeelp! – I screamed, trying to try to stop falling, but it was impossible for me right now, because I had no means to do that, and the floor was approaching fast. While I was falling, I could see how a man was staring at me with a surprised face, and when I approached more, I saw how it wasn´t exactly human, since it had pointed ears, and his skin was like the ebony wood, with his hair being similar to leafs, and some type of paint in his face. That man reacted a moment later, and pointed at me with his hand, that started to glow. Then, I felt how an aura of some kind get hold of me, and made the fall slower and safe. I made a relieved sigh, getting the point that I wasn´t going to die anytime soon, at least not from a freefall. Slowly, I reached the floor with my feet, and my legs turned into jelly for one moment, having to be caught by that strange man.

\- Come on, let´s talk inside. – He said, dragging me inside, and I could see that it was a marvellous dorm, equipped with some finest things and some types of parts that I couldn´t identify. He dragged me to a chair, letting me sit in there, as I was trying to catch my breath and try to calm myself. First, I was in my bathroom back at home, then a strange kid appeared name Sheogorath made me go into a world that I don´t know a bit, freefalling no less, but I was rescued by a man that was an elf. For the moment that was some crazy things that I couldn´t rationalize, and now surely I would receive some questions to answer. – Well, relax a bit. You aren´t in danger, and I don´t bite. – He said, making a smile trying to calm me. After a few moments, I was a bit more relaxed, but I had lots of questions in my mind. Now that I could see him better, he was rather good looking for the womans, having a constitution that wasn´t with too much muscle, but at the same time, fit, with his hair that seemed like leafs, now I could see that it was his form of hairdressing since he had some accesories in his head to keep his hair like that.

\- Well, I am Aikanáro Dragonborn, Arch-mage of the College of Winterhold, Dovahkiin, thane of every part of Skyrim. What´s your name? – He said, looking at me, but I only nodded at that, trying to process all the information. At what it seems, I was in front of someone really important right now, so I had to use my words wisely, but then, surely there is nothing I could hide, seeing that he helped me from a sure death. – I am Karsein, and I don´t know if you will believe me, but I was dragged from another plane nor dimension to here… – I said, letting my voice crackle a bit while I started explaining how that happened, I was affected from a nearly death experience, and the fact that I was away from every type of thing that I knew was overbearing. I was fearing the answer for some questions, like the part of never seeing again my friends… I just wanted to wake up from this nightmare, but it wasn´t, I had to live now in there, and I didn´t knew if I would survive alone…

 _Aikanáro Dragonborn_ _– College of Winterhold_

Well, what that boy said was incredible to say the least, but not impossible. Karsein being from another dimension wasn´t believable, but it wasn´t a thing out of someone minds, since the school of Conjuration was in fact, summoning things from another plane to do that. But it was unheard of summoning a human being, and if that was possible, then it would have used a lot of magic that could be sensed, but none of it happened. Another thing to believe him is that nobody summon something that couldn´t fly at that height, it only wasted magicka. And his story had the presence of someone that I could identify without seeing him… only one Daedra Prince had that passion for cheese…

\- And then that kid made me fell off, while saying that however I encountered, I had to say hi from Sheogorath. And the rest you know it… – Karsein said, finishing his story and confirming my suspicions… Sheogorath had to meddle again, and now he went to others dimensions to do it… Always question the actions of a Daedra Prince, they always had a catch, and that was surely something I knew better than anyone. But the thing was that Karsein hadn't told me everything, I had a feeling that some part of the conversation they held was important, but I decided to leave it for another moment, Karsein surely had some things to think about, and he had another place to go.

\- Well, normally everybody else would think that you had been affected by the craziness of Sheogorath, not for diminishing the credibility of your story, but unless I saw you falling from the skies and the mention of Sheogorath I wouldn´t have believed you. – I said, seeing how he flinched at that, surely feeling unprotected and hopeless. I felt that too more than anybody, and I didn´t want that to happen to everybody I knew. – Don´t worry, you will be able to stay here, and adapt while trying to figure out what that damn daedra want. Surely you will find the beds comfy, and maybe you would like to continue your studies… - I said, seeing how he looked at me with hope in his eyes, but it turned sad at the mention of the studies… - Maybe you would want to tell me what type of spells or training did you receive, so we could continue that. – I continued, trying to follow the conversation, but then I saw how his face lightened a lot, like a fire that started growing to become like a beacon.

\- Can I learn magic?! – He shouted surprised, but with a mix of happiness… that was something that I didn´t thought it would happen. I smiled at him, knowing that I would have to keep an eye to him, but now things went for good, so being him a student was for the best, but first he needed some things to do, like getting to know the place. But before I tried to make the attempt to take him in a tour, floating in the middle of us appeared Sheogorath with a big smile that wasn´t very welcoming for my part. – You again no! – Karsein shouted with fear in his voice, getting up and taking few steps back, trying to maintain a distance between Sheogorath and him, something I could relate sometimes, but now I stood up, charging some spells in my hands and my Thu´Um, prepared to inflict large amount of damage to Sheogorath if he did something dangerous. – What do you want? – I said with anger, making Sheogorath look at my direction.

\- Come on, I came to give you a reward. – He said, making me raise an eyebrow. Since when did he offer rewards without any catch? – Him. - He said, making sense in my mind once again, but not at all since the reward he was giving was Karsein. – What are you talking about? – I said, trying to understand the thought process of Sheogorath. – Well, you did a good work fending of the world of the danger, gaining power and you did sacrifice the possibility to have heritage. – Sheogorath said, making a good point in there, but it was strange, and he said… - You don´t mean… - I said, startled by what he meant to do right now. – Yes, now he will be your son! – Sheogorath said with happiness. The silence made between the three of us for a few moments, before the same word crossed Karsein´s and mine´s mind.

\- What!? – We shouted at the same time. It was impossible that, and by no means I could force another to become my son. But then, I saw that I already had no choice in that matter, since I could see how the body of Karsein changed instantly to become a Bosmer. His skin become something like my skin, being similarly like ebony, with dark hair that were hold in form of leafs with some accesories that appeared. His eyes maintained the light brown colour, and his ears became pointed. His facial features became softer, making it similar to mine, but keeping some of his constitution. – Now enjoy being yourselves! – Said Sheogorath before disappearing again, leaving us like that, with shocked faces and then, Karsein looked at himself, before fainting at the moment. – What should I do with you… son? – I said to myself, trying to accept that now I had a kid of my own blood that was probably on his sixteen daysname, and probably with much more problems to adapt.

 **Well, this is my second story in Fanfiction. I used this on a whim, to try to have an story that had more laughs than the other i have. Please, enjoy this story, and i welcome reviews to make it better. And I am looking for a Beta Tester for this story too, to improve my English and form of writing. See you soon!**


	2. Consequencies of the Wish

**Well, here the second chapter, is longer than the previous one, and I think it settle the things on how Karsein view this world at the moment, only seeing the pessimistic view. This will change in time, but for now there will be some breakdowns until he is alright. And man, here I thought that this would me most humour, it seems I was dead wrong for the meantime. Enjoy the chapter!**

 _Aikanáro Dragonborn – College of Winterhold_

After leaving Karsein in my bed, to let him recover after he fainted of the shock, I couldn´t even think straight… Now I had a son to care about, and if at least he was at young age it would be easier, but he had his life, and in a whim of Sheogorath it was stolen to become my son. It would be hard to make him trust me, and how I would explain this to everyone else was fated to end badly in one way or another. First, I needed to explain to one of my best friends in here, to help me trying to get some ideas, so I walked off my room, closing it with care to avoid making noise that would wake up Karsein, and went to find J'zargo, a khajiit that was a student with me, learning magic until all happened. He was too confident, nearing the arrogance, but he was loyal and funny, and now is one of the teachers in the college, teaching the magic school of Destruction to the students, but normally they were practicing with him more the wards than the proper magic of Destruction, probably to avoid getting hurt from the explosions. It sure paid off having a place resistant to magic to teach that type of magic.

After looking for him a bit, I found him in the library, checking some of the books of Destruction, always trying to find some spell to use to make things explode… The memory of helping him with that spell of fire with the undead was so dangerous that I never helped him again without safety measures to avoid getting on fire. - J'zargo, I need your help with something. – I said, approaching him. He looked up, leaving his book marked to catch again the lecture when finished. – J'zargo is listening. What´s the problem? – He said, knowing that normally I wouldn´t call for his help except if there is a problem, or I wanted to learn some new spells of Destruction, or if the students tried to accuse him again to trying to transform them in roasted beef; as they said me countless time when J'zargo only used a small fireball to show them. About the other times, the teacher of Restauration; also my teacher when I was a student, Colette Marence, is present to heal the students and using wards to avoid too much damage.

\- Well… you know everything that I had to do to save Skyrim, right? – I said, trying to actually say what I wanted, but it was difficult, and I wasn´t sure how he would take the news… - Of course, you can´t have any lads. A shame, J'zargo thinks. – He said, smiling but his eyes were showing some uncertain, surely because he didn´t knew what was I trying to say. – True… and you remember when we had to deal with Sheogorath, right? – I said, making us shudder at the memories of having to deal with him in the mind of Pelagio, it was one of the strangest and terrifying experiences that we had to suffer in our travels, and no one wanted to repeat it again. – Yes, the Skooma Cat. J'zargo don´t want to remember. What is that related to the other? – He asked, now totally lost in what I possibly wanted and visibly worried. He knew that if I was like that, it was something important and big.

\- Well… he appeared in my room after possibly throwing a person to my balcony, and then said that he would be my son transforming him into a bosmer that is similar to me as a reward for the things I did. – I finally said it, and hell, even if it was true, when said out loud was one of the craziest thing I said in my life. J'zargo then put his hand in my forehead, with his face in worry. – Are you sure you aren´t sick? – He said, after checking my temperature being good… alright, that was expected to happen, so I sighed before trying to continue persuading him to believe me. – No, and if you ask, no, I didn´t drink nor tried to do any potion without supervision. – I said, trying to cut fast the possible questions he would make to find something that was reasonable. – So… you are saying that you have a lad? Did you check if it isn´t one type of illusion? - J'zargo said, making me breathe hard, trying to keep calm. Surely this would finish sooner if I showed him the boy. – Follow me… - I said, starting to lead the way to my room, followed by J'zargo that if I wasn't the Arch-Mage, surely would have called now Colette to start using her repertoire of Restoration spells to dispel whatever magic or illness I would have.

I opened the door to my room, seeing how Karsein was asleep in my bed, covered with the bed sheet made of wolf pelts. It seemed that he woke up and then fell asleep again, but there were marks of crying in his face, probably not knowing what to do. I entered and then J'zargo looked at Karsein, with his eyes like plates and then looked at me before looking again at Karsein. – You didn´t lie… What are you going to do? – He said, looking at me puzzled, probably trying to know what to do. – I don´t know… but I will try to take care of him. It´s my responsibility after all. And another part that I didn´t told you… he isn´t from Tamriel, Sheogorath had to go to another dimension to catch him. – I said, making J'zargo mouth drop to the floor. Probably the result is known, but the shout would probably wake up Karsein, so I tried to put my hand in the mouth of J'zargo, but it was too late. – What!? – Screamed J'zargo without holding back. Then, Karsein started to move, probably awake because of the shout. He got up a bit, without getting out of the bed sheets nor the bed, and looked at us... before dropping to the bed again without saying anything, but the look was everything needed for us, because it was the same face I did when I were in front of something strange at the morning and thought that I was dreaming. – Well, at least that´s what you got in common. – Laughed J'zargo, before making pinching the bridge of my nose, containing a possible headache from coming. It was going to be a long day…

 _Karsein – College of Winterhold_

I started to wake up, feeling strange… It was strange, my body felt lighter than usual, and the bed was comfy, with a bed sheet that was warm and soft, something like pelt… Wait…- Since when my bed have a pelt for bed sheet!? – I thought, waking up completely, sitting in the bed. When my eyes finally processed the unknown place, I started to remember everything that went before. I looked at my hands, and were different… My skin was like ebony, and my hair felt different too, so I touched it, feeling how there were accessories that controlled my dark hair. Then, I touched my ears, and they were pointed… that Sheogorath was saying the truth… he transformed me into that man son by blood… But he wasn´t my father… at least not psychologically speaking, since the physical part was covered because Sheogorath whim´s… But something was clear as water… I wouldn´t be able to go back to my home, nor I would see again my friends. – Why did this happen to me? – I said, my voice creaking while some tears started to drop from my eyes, feeling completely alone… I dropped again in the bed, letting the pelt cover me completely, closing my eyes while thinking in a song that I heard in one of these programs I saw with my friends, which now I felt identified completely. – Mirror… tell me something… Tell me who´s the loneliest… off all… - I started singing to myself in whispers… before I interrupted myself letting myself cry in despair and sadness until I dropped to sleep again…

I didn´t know how much time passed, but a shout woke me up, making me start looking for a moment the source of that scream, and I saw Aikanáro trying to keep the mouth shut of another person, that was similarly to a human that was mixed with a cat, that was dressing some kind of tunic. Not wanting to deal with it, I dropped my head into the pillow, trying to give a sign that they should leave me alone… I didn´t know what to do, I knew that sooner or later I would have to speak to them, but I didn´t want to do it… not right now anyways. I heard how the door closed, making me think that I would have some time for myself, trying to sort the feelings that I had… but most of them were negative, despair, sadness, rage… everything was bottled up and I didn´t have any way of letting it go. Then, after a short time, probably only some minutes, the door opened again, and I could smell something cooked. After that, I could feel how a hand was placed gently on my shoulder. – Come on, you need to eat something at least. – Said the voice of Aikanáro, probably wanting to help me. I opened my eyes, and I could see a tray that had meat, bread and cheese. I got up, catching with my hands the knife and fork, without saying anything, and started eating. My eyes opened completely in surprise, since the meat was better than any type of meat that I ate at my home. Before I noticed, I finished the food, making me blush in embarrassment since probably wasn´t something of being proud off. – Well, you were hungry, uh? – Aikanáro said, holding of a chuckle… was he not going to say anything about manners nor etiquette? At least, by his looks he was rather amused at how I ate…

\- I know that it´s difficult… Being dragged and being forced to becoming my son… I am not going to force you in that; you know calling me father and me calling you son, but I will try to do what I can to at least, you are comfortable being here. – He said, with a serious tone, but trying to give me some space… At least he wasn´t going to force me doing that… I was surprised and grateful, because I heard from that Sheogorath the sacrifice he had to do… probably not much people in my world would connect the points, but I did, and I knew that the sacrifice was hard to suffer, being unable to have children by yourself unless it were adopted, and then it would never be the same as having the same blood. Surely he had hopes, and I didn´t want to crush them, but I couldn´t bring myself to call him father nor dad… it was too soon…

\- Okay… - I only said, being a bit depressed with myself, but I brought forth a smile, an art that I practiced a lot in my home… even if I was at the border of crying I was able to smile, only to avoid everyone else becoming worried about me. – You said something about learning magic, right? – I asked, trying to change the topic of the conversation before he noticed. He looked at me, but I continued smiling until he sighed… Was I being caught? – Yes, I said about that. But first I will show all the place. After that, I will bring the fact about your education. – He said, smiling and left the tray in one of the tables he had in his room. I got up from the bed, leaving the warm and soft pelt and feeling a bit chilly, since it was cold. I didn´t dislike the cold, but this was too much even for me. – Ah, wait a bit. – He said, going to the wardrobe and catching some clothes, consisting in a green tunic that had pelt in some parts, possibly to avoid the cold. – Take these, I will wait you outside. – He said, handing me the clothes, before going out of the room, leaving me alone. I sighed, while I removed the tunic that was covering me, letting me see myself, and nearly shouted in surprise, but I got hold of myself before that happened. Now I understood why I was feeling lighter, it was because I didn´t have any fat in me, having replaced the fat with a bit of muscle, not much, but it was better than what I had when I was in my world. I made a note in my mind to avoid getting again fat, it was a bad sensation and I was liking the feeling of being fit. I put quickly the new clothes after I felt the cold again in my body.

When I finished, now wearing that tunic that was keeping me warm; a feeling that was good, I got out of the room, seeing how Aikanáro was waiting me. – Ready? Let´s go. – He said, starting to go down the stairs. I started to follow him, wanting to know how the place which I would be living from now on was. – This place is called the College of Winterhold, and is the most important place where you can learn magic, and from now on, combat and subterfuge if you want. As you will see, some of the buildings are reconstructing right now, I will tell you the tale another time. – He said, smiling while walking. When we finished going down the stairs, I opened my mouth in awe, since now I was seeing some of the finest places I had seen in my life. Large windows and fine construction was placed in the room, and I could see how some people were practicing with some spells that were producing like an aura. – This is the Hall of Elements, commonly used as a lecture hall. Here you will be doing most of the classes of magic, except of the Destruction school, for that we have a specialised place to do it. – He said, giving a wave hand to the people, which waved back, a bit confused for seeing the Arch-mage; if I am not mistaken, doing a tour for someone. Then, someone approached us, a man with dark skin, white hair, pointed ears, and wearing robes of mage if I could guess right, and with his face I could assume that he wasn´t a cheerful man…

\- Arch-mage… Who is this person? – The dark elf said, with rather a distrustful tone, looking at me and possibly analysing who I am… - I will make an announcement in private later, tell every other teacher that I will be waiting at afternoon in this place. Finish the classes by then. – Aikanáro said, with a tone of authority that I never heard on him, which made the other person nod before returning to giving the lecture. – He is Drevis Neloren, master of Illusion magic. Usually he ask if you can see him, but if he is serious, nobody can beat him in Illusion, except myself and I was trained to the bone in every form in magic as well in other skills. – Aikanáro continued, before going to another place. That place was impressive too, this time was a library with an incredible quantity of books that I couldn´t even imagine reading all of them. – This is The Arcaneum, which holds all the knowledge that you could imagine and not imagine. But before reading one of them, tell Urag gro-Shub that you took it, you don´t want to be on his bad side. – He said, before returning to the Hall of Elements, leaving me with the thought that who was that Urag…

After that, we went through the Hall of Countenance, and the Hall of Attainment, that were the places that rested the teachers and students. In the middle of everything, there was a yard with a statue of a mage that looked important, and some people were training with swords, bows and other weapons while wearing some heavy armour. In other building, there were some other students trying to pickpocket and unlocking doors while trying not to be seen. All the things that Aikanáro explained were interesting, but soon we returned to the room that I learnt that was the Arch-Mage quarters, and I can say now that he got the best bedroom. It got the most of the space, with even a garden inside that grew things, and there were lots of things adorning it. Then, he directed my attention to a desk, sitting and making a gesture to me, that I needed to take seat to speak better. I sat, while trying to think about what is going to happen now, at least the most likely outcome…

\- I know this isn´t going to be of your liking, but I will tell them, the teaching staff, that you are my son by every law possible. I am going to explain the situation, and one of them already know about it. – Aikanáro said, making me jump in both surprise and scared. I didn´t want to be considered a big shot nor someone talented… - But what if they expect me some kind of genius? I am not trained neither in combat, subterfuge, and forget about magic. – I said, scared that everybody started to grow in anticipation, holding responsibilities in me without I could say my negative again… - Don´t worry, I will explain clearly. Even if you don´t believe it, the Daedra and the gods usually want to interfere in our life, so you can be safe that you won´t have any problem like that. – He said, making motions to indicate that I could relax. I took a deep breath, and then let it go, trying to reduce my worries a bit. – Now, I would want to know about yourself, if you don´t mind. – He continued, asking me directly to talk about myself… what could I speak about? Maybe I could talk about how I was educated, it was the safe bet…

\- Well, in my world we didn't trained with weaponry nor subterfuge, at least that wasn´t taught in the schools. The subjects were varied, from reading the classical books to learn about how the human body function or what process made the nature. That is considered primary school, and after you nearly finish it, you could select the specialization, as if you wanted to do biology or focus on the literature part. – I started explaining, being listened with all the attention of him, deeply in thought. But a frown in his face was clear enough that something wasn´t right. – That is interesting, but I wanted to know more about yourself, specifically how was your life… - He said, making me feel bad about myself, as I was being misled in the answer I was giving. – Sorry… - I said, but he made a hand motion indicating that it was alright. I took another deep breath, trying to recollect my thoughts…

\- Well… I can say that I had a good life. The food was always on the table, and I had friends who I enjoyed their company. And I was studying hard, so it was fine. – I only said, avoiding the facts of my family or another experiences… these were memories that I would rather forget the sooner, the better… He seemed to catch that, as he dismissed the topic. – I understand… If you want, we can try your proficiency in all the aspects, to see what to focus. I will be by your side, helping you. – He said, making a reassuring smile, as I breathed again, trying to become less nervous. Then, someone knocked the door, opening it a little before entering someone who wore the robes of a student here, with brown hair and his skin was pale, and this time there wasn´t any type of pointed hears, so it was human. – Arch-mage, is required your presence in the Hall of Elements. – He said, staying there like waiting for the answer. Aikanáro sighed, getting up. – Alright. Karsein, I will be back in a moment. – He simply said, before getting out of the room, being followed by the student. I leaned back in the chair, while following with my sight how the door closed… or so I thought…

The door, instead of closing entirely, at the last moment it stayed open, before start opening in silence. I wouldn´t have noticed it if I weren´t looking at that directly, and then someone entered. I couldn´t identify him, as he was wearing a cloak that hide his identity, but something was telling me that it was bad news, so I got up of my chair, ready to react. – Who are you? – I spoke, but then that man only smiled, before channelling a spell that went directly towards me. I ducked and evaded that spells by a hair, and I was lucky, since that spell broke the desk. – Shit! – I said myself, while I started running, trying to take cover or find something to retaliate, but every time I tried to take cover, he destroyed it with a spell. Probably it was making lot of noise, so someone should be coming to check what was happening. – Oh, don´t try to stall time… nobody is hearing this anyway. – The man said, making myself gulp in shock. Another spell came in my direction, as I evaded again with only luck by my side, then I felt how a hand grabbed me, throwing me at the floor, as I saw that man staying at the top of me, maintaining me pinned to the floor with one hand as the other conjured a dagger… He was going to kill me… - No, please… - I said, while trying to retaliate or avoiding him, but as response, I felt how the dagger entered inside my flesh, in my shoulder. I screamed in agony, as that man smiled with a murderous smirk… I was going to die… and I couldn´t do anything… No, I didn´t want to die…

\- NO! – I screamed, trying to move my legs, and then, I made a move. I pushed my right leg inside our bodies struggling, before hitting with all my strength… in his private parts. The man groaned in pain, letting the dagger fall and disappear, and making less strength in pinning me. I used that to struggle and got out, sending a second kick, this time directly to the face. The man groaned again, getting up, but I couldn´t move, as I was having a hard time only trying to contain the blood flowing from the wound. – Now, you will die, pig… - The man said, charging a spell to finish me off. I closed my eyes, afraid of the pain I would suffer, but then, something made a strange sound, and then something heavy dropped off. I opened my eyes, and nearly puke at the sight. I saw the man who was about to kill me, now dead, with a hole in his chest made by a sword that was holding Aikanáro, whose face was filled in rage and worry. – Karsein! Let me check your wound. – He said, approaching me with one of his hands, pressing it against the wound with a white light, feeling myself how I was being healed. But my eyes only could see how the blood of that man was flowing out of his body, before Aikanáro hugged me after healing me… I hugged him back, shuddering with no control of myself, scared of this world… I wanted to go home, but now, I was being forced to live in a world that killing was necessary… I cursed myself from saying my wish…


	3. Removing the lid

**Hi everyone, I didn´t expect to write a third chapter so soon, but the inspiration hit me and I wrote this chapter with a good feeling. I continue to look for a Beta Reader for this story, so offerings are welcomed. And reviews of how to improve the story is always welcomed. And I can say that the fourth chapter will be less heavy, and have more comedy. Now, enjoy the chapter!**

 _Aikanáro Dragonborn – College of Winterhold_

\- How could I let this happen?! – I thought in rage, while running towards my quarters, where I left Karsein alone. The student that took me to the Hall of Elements acted as a distraction, someone having told him that there was someone who wanted to see me, but in reality there wasn't any people… Someone wanted me to leave my quarters, and possibly Karsein alone. I ran towards the quarters, opening the doors and what I saw, made my rage go skyrocketing, since I was seeing how Karsein was wounded in his shoulder by a stab made by the other person that was charging a spell with clear murderous intention. I unsheathed my sword, and with a motion, stabbed that man in the heart. When the body fell to the ground, I saw how Karsein was trembling in fear and pain, so I approached him quickly in worry. – Karsein! Let me check your wound. – I said while approaching him, preparing a restoration spell that started healing him, but his trembles didn´t stop while his eyes could focus in the man that was now dead. I hugged him, putting his head in my chest to make him stop watching the body, and I felt him hugging back, clearly scared. By the things he told me about his world, it was a normal reaction if I could guess… not needing the training to overcome a possible assassin nor an assault, surely he wouldn´t have thought that in his life would be nearly murdered. Then, some steps started to catch my attention, and I prepared a spell to fight back, but I relaxed when I saw J'zargo enter the room, seeing the body of the dead man, and me covering Karsein that was trembling.

\- Your lad is okay? – He said, knowing that I wouldn´t be in bad shape even if I something bigger happened, but he sighed at the scenery. The damages in the room were evident, and probably Karsein would need some time to recover… not physically, that wasn´t the problem. The problem now would be his mental state… - J'zargo, call now the teachers... – I simply said, while I saw how J'zargo nodded and started running to find the rest of the people in the college. There weren´t everyone in here, since the people that I talked about for teaching the combat and subterfuge were going to come in a few days, but now the thing was reinforcing the security to avoid this to happen again. Then, my eyes focused in Karsein, which was still in the floor. – Karsein, are you okay? – I asked, looking at him in the eyes. He gulped, trying to recompose himself. – I… am fine… - He said trying to smile… but the look in his eyes betrayed him badly. His eyes were telling otherwise, he was trapped in fear and feeling bad. – Don´t lie to me. One time is enough. – I said clearly. I saw through him before, at the start of the day when he said to me he was fine. I could see that he was in pain, not knowing what to do, but I didn´t say anything to let his thoughts in private, but that was a wrong move. – I´m not lying. – He said, trying to push me back gently, but I refused. He was trying to avoid the issue, trying to make me feel less worried about himself…

\- Karsein… you don´t need to keep your emotions down… it´s not wrong. – I said softly, and then, I could see the reaction on him. I could see how started to fall one tear from his eyes, starting to break the lid that held all of his frustration, fears and pain, but he was forcing his emotions to go back, but it was about to breakdown. – Don´t hold back, don´t worry… It´s fine. – I said again, and then, the lid broke, feeling how he hugged me and started to cry, unable to hold back all his pain. I heard how foots started to come to the door of the room, but then stopped, possibly leaving us alone, something that I was grateful. After a while, Karsein fell asleep, tired and drove to sleep after he cried enough until he was at peace, finally expressing out all his emotions bottled up. I caught him, and gently leaned him in my bed, covering him with the pelt to keep him from the cold, and seeing how he was smiling with a true smile for the first time he came to this place… Then, the door opened and I could see everyone enter with worried faces, but I only put a finger on my lips, to indicate that we stayed silent, to let him sleep. Then, I went to them as I looked at J'zargo, which stayed in the room to make sure that nobody would harm Karsein while I was gone to explain everything.

 _Karsein - ¿?_

I wasn´t sure how the things went… I tried to keep things to myself, trying to become less of a burden, but when Aikanáro said that I was lying, and that I could express myself, I felt how something inside me changed, making me unable to keep my feelings inside and started crying, unable to stop, but I felt refreshed, feeling how all the pain, frustration and everything I kept bottled up started melting and disappearing. While being hugged, I felt safe, that nothing would harm me anymore… That was the feeling of having a caring father? If it was… I didn´t know how to react… but it felt good. Then, I finally felt how the fatigue hit me, falling asleep in his arms feeling safe…

But then, in my dream something changed, since now I was in some type of ruins… Recent ruins in fact, since I could see how the place had some fire in the buildings. – Aikanáro? – I shouted, but got no answer. I started walking, in search for anything that I could see, but then, I saw a building that was still intact. It was a small house, so I ran towards it, opening the door and entering the house to see if there was some kind of clue. But inside, the house was empty, except for the furniture. I sighed, before exiting the house, but when I got out, I froze since I could see something that left me speechless. There was a dragon in front of me, a really big dragon with green scales that at the light of the fires were like emeralds, with fangs that were like the sharpest of weapons. His claws were the same, and the eyes were like two big emeralds that radiated power. – You aren´t worth having me… - The dragon said, making me take a step back. I didn´t expected to hear a dragon speak, but he seemed angry.

– You are a damn coward, a big stupid with kind heart that can´t let himself to be selfish even if you were about to die. And a pathetic assassin nearly killed you. – He said, as I put my hands in my ears, trying to fight back the guilty, the sensation of being helpless… - Stop… please stop… - I said, but the dragon continued. – You coward. Even before coming here you were a worthless person. You let all that time those people hurt you, isolating you from everybody, and the pathetic tries to stop them… You shouldn´t even have born… - The dragon said, making me breakdown completely. – Stop! – I said, trying to remove those thoughts, long time thoughts that I had in my mind long ago, now resurfacing. The dragon then started to growl, and then a shout resounded in the place, before some kind of force hit that dragon. – I´m more powerful than you, go back to your sleep if you know what is better. – Said the voice of Aikanáro, and the dragon without saying anything, disappeared… then the world turned black, as I woke up in the bed, seeing how Aikanáro was by my side sat on the bed, looking worried, but then sighed relaxing himself.

\- Are you okay? – Aikanáro said, looking at me in the eyes. I sighed, feeling myself relaxed, maybe because I cried all that time and let everything out. – Yes, I am fine. And this time I am not laying. – I said, with a smile. This time, it was not forced, I was smiling with a true smile for the first time in this place, and I saw him smile too. I got up from the bed, but reluctantly because it was hard to leave warmth of the pelt covering me. – Well, I spoke with the teaching staff here and the security will increase, so there won´t be any of those assassins now. – He told me, as I sighed while feeling the relief that I wouldn´t have to dealt with more of those people for a while. – But you must know how to defend yourself, so you will start as a student here, and will start learning everything. No excuses. – He said then, making me gulp at the fact that I would be training like hell. – When you mean everything… - I started to say, but I was interrupted. – Yes, when I mean everything, it mean learning how to fight back killing your opponent with what you can. – He said, making me feel bad. I didn´t want to think about killing another person, even if it´s in proper defence. – I know, I felt the same the first time. But you have to understand that if you are in danger, most of your opponent's won´t care if you have issues of not wanting to kill, nor fight. They will go to kill you. I am not saying that you become a murderer or anything, only for you ready to kill if you have to. – He said, making a point that this world isn´t something that normally with fleeing will solve anything, in here you have to stand and fight… I nodded, but my doubts didn´t leave my mind.

\- Now, we will try to see how your proficiency in magic is. I know that you aren´t trained, so first is to check how well you try with some spells and give you points on how to use magic. And I suppose that I must forget that you know about pickpocketing or opening locks. – He said, stealing my words from my mouth. But he didn´t say anything about the combat part, and I was sure that I would suck at that even if I trained a bit in softcombat, it didn´t count because the weight of the weapons was nowhere near as the actual weight of one sword or mace. – About the combat part, I think is better if we do it tomorrow, I am sure that at this moment you don´t want to stay near a weapon after what happened. Now, let´s go to the Hall of Elements to start. – He said, making a reassuring smile to calm me down, but a thought went through my mind… Was I so easy to read? Or he is a specialist in reading expressions of another person, or I lost practice in hiding mine. I followed his path, but then I touched my shoulder, checking it and felt how the tunic was pierced, but there wasn´t any wound… - Wait, I will change of tunic. – I said, catching another of those warm tunics and changing quickly. My heart was racing, as my mind flooded with images of me dying. I shook my head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. When I was ready, I started walking again, going to the Hall of Elements with my dad… - "Wait, when I tough of him as my father?" – I thought, surprised at my own mind betraying me, but the feeling wasn´t exactly bad… but I was not ready to say it out loud…

My thoughts were interrupted at the moment we reached the Hall of Elements. There were some people in there, most of them students that were looking at me curious, but with a glare that was made by Aikanáro, they went off the room, some of them to the library and the others out of the building, maybe to their rooms. But there were two people staying, one of them was the man who was at the same time a cat by the looks, and the other was a woman who was one of the oldest people I had seen at the moment, with her body showing the marks of the age, but was standing and seemed like the person that wouldn´t go down without a big fight. – They are J'zargo and Colette Marence, they are teachers of magic. J'zargo teaches the Destruction school of magic, since Colette Marence teach the Restoration school. – Aikanáro said, while both nodded at the time when their names were said. J'zargo seemed amused by something, but Colette was glaring like she was about to start shouting at the moment. – You must be the Arch-mage new son. – Colette said, while glaring at me, I breathed one moment, trying to recollect my thoughts at the matter in hand, since this was the first time talking to another that wasn´t Aikanáro and Sheogorath; and the last I doubted it count for the time as he was crazy.

\- That´s right... Nice to meet you. – I said with a bit of shyness… I wasn´t used to speak to another people, normally since I decided that my friends were enough, and now they weren´t here, so I had to try and open up to other people, but the main problem was that I didn´t know what to talk about, so I was lost in that part. – No need to be so formal, at least for J'zargo. – Said J'zargo, while startling me at the statement, but before something else was said, Aikanáro interrupted. – Let´s start with the lesson. – Said Aikanáro, while breathing for a moment to gather his thoughts. – Well, I suggest that we ask Karsein what he knows about magic. – Said Colette, looking at me, and waited for me to answer. I started to think well the answer, not because I didn´t know, but because I had drilled in my mind too much magic theories of fictional books and I had to select one of them. But most of them had something in common to guess, so I could give it a long shot if I was right.

\- I think that magic is like a force that the gods gave to us. Is a wild energy that with our will control and gives shape to form our spells, but depending on the spells it cost us energy so it´s common at first to feel exhausted at not knowing the quantity of energy you need to use the spell. There is a huge variety of spells, and could be the effects like summoning things to alter some properties of objects, illusions and of course but not less important, the elemental attack spells and the spells dedicated to guard you from harm and healing you. – I said, and then I could see how Colette smiled with confidence, while Aikanáro looked at me strangely. – I thought that they never taught you in magic. – He said, as I held a laugh. – Well, they don´t teach magic, and from where I am, the magic didn´t exist. But that didn´t stop the writers of the books from use a lot of magic to create their worlds, and I just used what they had in common. – I said, making sense to me, but the few looks I received from J'zargo and Colette meant that they were a bit lost, but then stopped as they remembered something, probably the facts that Aikanáro explained to them before I woke up. – Well, the energy for the spells is magicka, and when is all used up you can´t use spells, but you don´t tire yourself physically. Now, I want you to try to reach that energy and think of something easy. Don´t worry if you fail the first time. Maybe it becomes easier if you close your eyes. – Aikanáro said, leaving me space to concentrate. I closed my eyes, and started to take deep breaths to relax. My mind wavered for a while, looking for something. Then, I found something that I didn´t know it was there, it was a faint sign, but something was there.

I followed that clue, and then I found something like a light in there, like it was asking me what shape to take. I started thinking about that, but then a thought crossed my mind, the man who was wearing that dagger that stabbed me… that dagger that hurt me… Then, without me knowing, my hand opened and grasped something, holding it. A gasp sounded in the place, as I felt how some of my energy disappeared, but it wasn´t too much to worry. I opened my eyes, and I found in my right hand a dagger, and felt heavy in my hands, not too much, but it was present. – I never thought that you would actually do a spell the first time. – Colette said, but I couldn´t listen. My eyes were staring at that dagger, and I started sweating as my heart started racing. – Karsein! – Aikanáro said, going to my side, and removing the dagger from my hand, as the dagger disappeared at the moment it left my hand. I snapped from my trance, taking deep breaths to make my heart stop racing. – Sorry, what happen? – I asked, trying to relax. It wasn´t normal that I froze like that, but when I saw that dagger, I felt fear inside me that pinned me down. – Well, it seems that for magic, you have an easy access for the moment. But it´s getting late, so let´s go back to the room. – Said Aikanáro, making me go with him to the bedroom. After a short while, the food was served, and then I went to sleep again, but I smiled a bit at the perspective of learning and using magic…

 _Aikanáro Dragonborn – College of Winterhold_

The things were clear. He had inherited every aspect of me as far as blood can get. That included the soul of a dragon… I could avoid the Sotha Sil from breaking, sealing it again, and it seemed that Karsein wasn´t aware for that, and that was for the best at the moment. And from the look at when he summoned that dagger, he had a fear from daggers, if not for weapons in general, but that I would see it tomorrow if that's true. But at the part of magic, I was surprised that he was able to even make a beginner spell like that. Surely the study of magic for him would be pleasant, if there is no issues. I sat in the Archaneum, with a list of things that I should be teaching him in its due time, and the Thu'um was dead last, until he was able to defend himself, and he reached a point that he was more confident. I saw what his mind was when pushing back the dragon inside him, and it was a big mess. And his dragon soul was trying to use all the bad memories to push him to the limit.

\- Something in your mind? – Said the voice of Brelyna, another friend I made when I was only a student in the college. She was a bit introverted, and she can be a bit of that sometimes, but she now was one of the most experienced mages in the college, as an avid researcher, even if she does clumsy mistakes at times… - Yes… it´s hard to think what would be good for Karsein. He has a lot of weight behind and it´s almost as if he is afraid of everything. Not that it´s his fault with the assassin, but it´s like everything he does would attack him. – I said. I saw how he looked at the rest of people, with distrust and always from a distance, but in his eyes there was hope of something. – I said, trying to sort my thoughts. Maybe if we start with the basics and use the things that he is good before starting to reduce the weaknesses would be a good start for increasing his confidence. – Well, for what I know, he seems to be an adept of magic. He did use a spell the first time he reached out for the magicka after all. – She said, sitting beside me with a book in her hands, but it was closed meaning that I had her full attention. – Yes, that´s true. But he froze at the sight of the dagger he summoned. You know that if that happen again, he would be in danger… - I said, as normally a dagger was common for the thugs and assassins to use, and if he froze when he saw them, it would be very dangerous. – Well, one thing at a time. I think that if you approach him with logic, he will react better. And let him get used to wear a dagger; maybe that helps. – She said, after giving it some time to think. I sighed, will pinching the bridge of my nose, trying to analyse everything, but her action plan seemed the best.

\- Thank you Brelyna. Maybe I was worrying too much. – I said, smiling. It was strange, but I was worrying a lot about his future… - "Is this how a father feels?" – I thought, but then I saw Brelyna smiling with a smirk. – I think you will be a good father, at least for him. You are thinking as one, as far I see you. – She said, making me freeze in a moment before sending a barrage of words that were impossible to understand because I was mixing them, and then I stayed in silence while Brelyna was laughing at my reaction. I never thought that the feeling of a father would be so soon, maybe if there was more time like months, not in a few hours, but his situation made me worry and everything went like that. I sighed, before looking up. – This is going to be a difficult journey… - I said to myself, while trying to get myself ready for the training program for Karsein, and wanting to see his reaction for some things… Tomorrow was going to be a fun day.


	4. Try and Fail

**Hi everyone, this is the fourth chapter, and in the next chapter he will start being a student here. As always, reviews are welcomed, and I am still looking for a Beta Reader for this story. Now, enjoy the chapter!**

 _Karsein – College of Winterhold_

I slowly started to regain my senses after sleeping a good amount of time. It was a good sensation, but it was something that never lasted, and in my case that moment stopped when I saw my own hand, being different as it always were, hitting me the memories of the day before as now I was trapped in a world that I could never have imagined. I stayed in the bed, looking at the ceiling while thinking in what I should do… I already agreed to train, and today I was going to try my proficiency in weaponry… that was a thought that I didn´t like, in my world the physical exercise wasn´t my strength, it was my weakness, and the feeling that I would kill with those weapons weren´t making any good. I sighed, before getting up from my bed, and going to the balcony to see how was the day, and I surprised myself to see how the sunrise started to shine, captivating me for a moment as I saw how it started to rise before it was covered by the clouds… - Well… this maybe isn´t that bad… - I said, as I stayed there watching the scenery that for anyone else could be depressing, as it remained the effects of some type of destruction, but to me it had some kind of mysterious beauty that I liked.

Then, I heard the door opening, and I turned to see who was entering, and I saw Aikanáro going to the balcony to watch the sunrise probably. – I see that I didn´t need to wake you up. – He said, staying at my side as the sun started to be seen again, showing again the beauty of the sunrise. Normally I would have been sleeping at this hour, and not paying attention to the sunrise, but I had to admit that it was a good thing that I woke up to see the sunrise in time. – Watching the sunrise is one of our rituals that you should be paying attention from now on, but I think this one is pleasant. – Aikanáro said with a smile, until he got some kind of a small stone container, which contained some type of ink that he spread in his face making some markings. I step back as I saw that, since I didn´t like being painted in my face, it was a fireproof method of making me stay in a foul mood all the time the paint or ink stayed in my face. Aikanáro saw me stepping back, and made a smile that I knew better than anyone since it was an universal face I saw in most of the people I knew and weren´t my friends, it was the smile of having in mind a treachery.

A few moments later and some struggling, I was paralysed by a spell and Aikanáro using his hand to make the same markings in my face, but at least I could indicate my discontent with a frown that stayed all the time I was paralysed. When I was released, I crossed my arms and I buffed. – Why do I have to wear this? – I asked with a tone that indicated some anger, something relatively new since I rarely got angry. – You have to adapt being a Bosmer, apart from the fact that you are in a different world. If you don´t follow the traditions, something could happen. – Aikanáro said, smiling at the good work he made with the markings on my face, that I noticed clearly and I was trying to not try to wash the ink immediately. I took a moment to think, and I resisted the urge of washing the markings, but the frown stayed. – Alright… Something more that I need to know? – I said, trying to keep calm, but when Aikanáro explained the things of the Green Pact that we have to follow, my frown became more pronounced because the fact I wouldn´t be able to eat another vegetable nor something made with a plant. This wouldn´t be that bad if not for the fact that every type of sweet I liked was forbidden now, and some food too. At least we could bend it in special occasions, but it was a fact that we had to respect it the best we could. I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to avoid the head-ache that I knew it would come sooner or later.

\- Well, I know for you will be difficult to adapt, but we have some perks, as to be able to speak with animals. – He said, making my frown become less evident, but still being present with a mix of curiosity. It was a fact that I loved animals, and being able to speak to them was something I always dreamed sometimes, so now that I could do it was making it more bearable all the things we had to pay attention in the Green Pact. I sighed, trying to relax a bit, since it was only my second day here, and I doubted the first one counted since I was asleep almost three quarters of that day or unconscious. But before I was able to say anything, my stomach grumble, making me blush… It seemed that my appetite didn´t disappear along the fat… - Better have something in the stomach, because when we start, you won´t get any rest soon. – Aikanáro said, as I gulped at the possibly intense physical exercise I would be doing. I was already regretting some things, and I was hoping that my new body would be able to keep itself from the exercise and training. After eating the breakfast that consisted in some meat and cheese, we went outside that was cold but the robes were warm enough to keep away most of it. In the yard were a lot of weapons, but my eyes fixed in the dagger, before Aikanáro switched my attention to another place, this time a bow with arrows with some targets. - Let´s start with how good is your accuracy. Try shooting an arrow to the targets. – Aikanáro said with a serious tone, indicating that I better switch my mind to try to do what I was asked.

I caught the bow, and put the arrows in the ground, stabbing them for them to stand up. Then, I put an arrow in the string, using my other hand to keep the bow up and to use it to guide the arrow. As I stood, I tensed the string with the arrow, while trying to focus in the target. After a few moments, I let the string go, making the arrow flew through the air with force, until it hit the border of the target. At least I wasn´t so bad with that, and with a bit of practice my precision would increase, but I felt something in one of my hands, and I saw how it was bleeding a bit for the contact of the arrow. Then, I felt how something was revitalizing me, and the wound disappeared, meaning that I was healed by a healing spell. – Well, not bad for a beginner, but your stance was all wrong. And this time, use this. – He said before giving me some leather gauntlets, surely to avoid more injuries while trying to use the bow. I tried again, but this time, I was being corrected the form to make it the best accuracy possible, using a stick to hit me in the parts that were wrong situated and correct them. This process repeated a few times, with different results, meaning that three quarters of the arrows I shot, didn´t hit the target, but at least it served to make a point that I could become better in marksmanship.

After that, it took place what I was fearing, the close quarter combat, and I was sure that I would be trying each type of weapon once, so it would be a long morning doing so. But before that, Aikanáro stood in the middle of the yard, standing in his guard unarmed. – Before trying some weapons, let´s see how you go with unarmed combat. – He said, as he waited for me to get into guard. I breathed, trying to relax, as I tried to recall the few; and I meant that, lessons of martial arts as judo or taekwondo. I put my guard, but my left leg prepared to react in case for movement and my right leg to pivot and being the base. Then, he come at me prepared to attack me with a punch, but I kept my distance and threw a kick directly to his face while testing my body´s flexibility, and it felt good, as I didn´t feel any strain in that fact. The kick didn´t connect as he blocked it with his arm, going into my range and throwing a punch into my stomach, that connected and I felt without air for a moment, but I could protect myself from an uppercut into the chin with both of my arms, as I put some distance between us with a jump, but he followed, so I tried to maintain my distance again doing another kick that he evaded before grabbing my leg and with a spin made me flew to the ground.

\- Lets revise the weapons now. – He said, going to the weapons while I got up on my own, feeling the pain installing on my body. It wasn´t that painful, but it was present and surely he was going easy on me. And that tone indicated that he surely was disappointed at the result of our combat. I said I had no experience, and the only experience I had was the similar of a boxing bag receiving punches and kicks, but that didn´t I didn´t say it. I breathed trying to recover a bit, before seeing the weapons, as there were swords, axes, hammers, shields… except the staff and spear stuff and another exotic weaponry, it was a good quantity, but I wanted to avoid the dagger… Even though that was the weapon with less weight and being able to take it nearly anywhere with ease, it wasn´t my option since I remembered how a dagger pierced me, trying to finish my life. I breathed again, trying to relax and try to at least become a bit more than a wimp.

But the fact was clear, and it was that he needed to work on the very basics, as to increase his natural reflexes, strength, agility and the proficiency of the use of weapons, since the most I could use was the weapons of one hand, and most of the time only using that as the other hand I couldn´t keep up to double the attacks or doing anything useful. After that, the morning finished and I was in the ground, trying to catch my breath as Aikanáro was without even breaking a sweat… - Well… at least now I know that your educating system is faulty in things like self-defence, maybe because in there you don´t need it, but being unable to defend yourself is unacceptable. – He said with a harsh tone, making me feel ashamed… My inner fears were reacting again, feeling how I disappointed someone again, and being left behind as trash that wasn´t worth to look back. – But you have some good points, in the unarmed fight you had good legs, being able to have a good footwork, but at the part of defending and attacking you lack experience. And for the weapons, I think you should avoid the two-handed weapons, sticking with a weapon on one hand, and in the other a shield or a spell. – He said after that, softening his voice a bit, as I looked surprised at him after all those tips. – You didn´t make it THAT bad, I was expecting worse. No wonders you avoided all those spells yesterday. – He said then, laughing a bit as I felt now how I didn´t mess up… Hell, who I wanted to lie? I messed up badly, but at least not to a degree that wasn´t too bad. – Come on, drink this. – He said, tending me a bottle with what it seemed a red liquid. Well… that was some strange medicine, but now the potions should be a custom here, so I have to deal with it.

But then, I saw J'zargo coming to us, at first was walking normally, but then I saw how his face got worried and ran towards us, snatching the potion and taking a look at it. – Again, you messed up… You nearly turned blue your pup. – J'zargo said, looking in a reprimanding look at Aikanáro, which was surprised to hear that. – But I made that following the recipe… - He said, looking rather puzzled. – Well, at least we will make sure that another disaster on alchemy doesn´t happen… - J'zargo said with determination… - What disaster do you talk about? – I asked curious, as Aikanáro tried to change the topic. – Well, I think after we eat a bit, focus on learning some spells, don´t you think J'zargo? – He said, looking at J'zargo with a look that was clearly deathly if he said anything. – J'zargo agrees… but if you try alchemy again, let it be with supervision… - He said a bit in defeat, but he looked at me before giving me another universal signal that I learned, that was "I will tell you later when he is not around". I smiled and got up, feeling tired and wanting to rest a bit with a book or sleeping. I started walking, but I felt the pain in all my body, making me groan in pain. At that, J'zargo gave me another potion, as I drank and I felt better almost instantly. – That was good stuff. – I said, feeling renovated as we walked to eat some more meat and cheese. I missed some different things to eat, but I had to admit that the meat and cheese were so different in taste without any stuff they added in my world.

After that, we went to the Hall of Elements to follow the lessons about magic, or so I thought, but I found myself trapped in the arcaneum, with a huge quantity of books and an orc that was looking at us defiantly, if he was saying directly what would happen if one of us defiled one of those books. – Will we have a theory lesson? – I asked curious, but then Aikanáro passed me a list that indicated something that soon I identified as an alphabet… I was going to learn how to read in the language of this world. – Well, it´s appreciated, but first let me try something. – I said, as I knew that if we could speak right now surely was thanks to the help of Sheogorath making something in the transformation that helped me to speak in the same language as everybody else, so maybe that included reading and understanding the language written. I opened one of the books, as I could read without too much effort. – Well, my suspicions were confirmed, I can read and possibly write at the same language. – I said, seeing the surprise of Aikanáro, but that changed to a smile. – Alright then, that's something less to worry about. Now, you will be spending most of your time here, reading and learning about this world. I can cover up some things, but at least you have to know the general parts. – He said, leaving me then to let me read in peace. I sighed, meaning that I wouldn´t be able to learn some magic this time, so I started reading, getting hooked in some books. After a while, I finished a book of history of Skyrim, and learned some things but it would take a while to remember everything.

I went out of the arcaneum, trying to relax my mind for a bit before starting to read again. It seemed that for the moment I was in Skyrim, a part of the world I was part now, and they had a very good pantheon of gods, as well as daedric princes to avoid, the first one Sheogorath in my opinion, but now I couldn´t do anything as they usually do what they wanted. I started to take a walk around the yard, as I watched by the side-lines how other people were training with spells or in combat with ease. Surely they were much more capable than me at this moment, but maybe I would go by their level one day. After a while, something caught my attention, and it was a smell. After a few moments, I noticed that it was my smell, probably because the exercise in the morning, and the fact that probably I needed a shower or a bath, most likely a bath since I doubted the existence of showers and indoor plumbing in this world. I would be lucky if there is an actual thing near to taking a bath. I started looking for the bath to wash myself.

 _Aikanáro Dragonborn – College of Winterhold_

Today wasn´t as good as expected… Normally, thinking about it, the results were better than expected since he didn´t have any type of training, and he learned what he could, being his accuracy good for a beginner, and the use of unarmed combat weren´t half bad, the only faults were his lack of experience. But when it came to the weapons, he nearly decapitated someone when he threw that two handed sword after a swing because he couldn´t hold the weapon right. After all, his strength relied in his agility, showing some progress in the weapons with one hand, but when it came to two weapons at the same time it was like he had two left hands… At least, he could mix one weapon with spells in the future. After that, it was a relief that he didn´t need to learn our language, as he was now learning by himself the culture. I started making notes to give to the teachers, as he would be studying with all the people soon, and I couldn´t show any favouritism as the Arch-Mage. But we had some freedom in the part of self-study, so one thing would be helping him in those moments.

\- Well, let's wait how it work… - I said to myself, while thinking on how I would approach the moment of teaching him about another parts of himself, like how to tame his dragon soul to use the Thu'um before it dominates him again. Luckily, nothing happened as his dragon was trying to torture him. I didn´t preach in the contents, because it was private and it was better that he told me when he was ready. But I felt that I was forgetting something, as I stretched a bit to help my sore muscles… Maybe I was going to take a bath to… - Oh shit! – I shouted alarmed, since I forgot to tell Karsein one of the most important things in here: The timetables of what gender took the bath to wash themselves. If it was dangerous with a normal woman, with women that knew powerful magic was like fighting a dragon unarmed and with depleted magicka. When I was about to run towards Karsein, I heard a scream that indicated I was too late… I started to run to reach the possible now dead body of Karsein, but the situation was… better than I thought… at least Karsein wasn´t hurt and was wearing his robe, but was unconscious and had some blood flowing out of his nose.

\- What type of spell did you use? – I asked, worried at the perspective of a dangerous spell, but one of the students, a female dummer student that was wearing her students clothes approached. – Well, he opened the door and saw us. Then, a moment passed and one of us screamed, and that seemed to do something as he fainted. We expected him to run, not to faint. – She said, making every female student in the bath nod in agreement, feeling that it was the truth. – It was an accident, he didn´t know what was the timetable for the baths. A new student, if you want to know. – I said, trying to maintain myself calm, even though I wanted to laugh so badly since nobody was able to escape the wrath of the female students when they discover someone spying them in the bath. Some male students were still recovering from the wounds they received and probably it would be very hard for them to have children in the future. The female students considered for a moment, looking at me, and then to Karsein, and I saw a smirk that made me feel a chill in my spine. – Well, I will take care of him now. – I said, using a telekinetic spell to lift him and started to go back to the dorm. Surely he wouldn´t be stupid and start bragging about it, but the rumour was something that will appear without any form of stopping it. – Let's brace ourselves… - I said, trying to think of something for tomorrow, since it would be a long day, because Aela and Farkas would come to start teaching the new students in the physical combat, and surely they would catch right away the scent of Karsein being similar to me, and the possible rumour wouldn´t do any good… At least he avoided one arrow by a hair…


	5. Fight Back

**Well, here I come with another chapter. If you want to know why I don't update Remnant Arcana, is because I am trying to figure out the next chapter, while I am waiting for my Beta Reader to send me the corrections for the chapters. As always, I am looking for a Beta Reader for this story, and Reviews are always welcomed here. Now, enjoy the chapter!**

 _¿? – Oblivion_

\- "Interesting" – She thought, while looking how her prey scape from her claws. She knew that Sheogorath was up to something, and to bring a mortal of another dimension to Nirn, and forcefully making him the son of the Dovahkiin, was beyond the expectation of some princes here. Meridia was in rage with Sheogorath, that was eating his cheese like usual. Other princes were simply ignoring it since it was something normal for Sheogorath to bend the reality to his liking only to make the mortals become crazy. But for me, that kid was just a prey to avoid the boredom. And it was going to be a big hunt, since that kid was protected by the Dovahkiin, but he couldn't protect him for eternity… But it wasn't that, the kid was the danger itself for himself… He was broken mentally, and only one push in the right direction would be enough to make him die, but then, it would be boring. The best hunt was when the prey was at his best, and I always played fair in that part… until it started again. Now, I only had to worry about the other princes, since they could try to steal my prey before I kill it…

 _Karsein – College of Winterhold_

I woke up again at the sunrise, feeling well rested, and again covered with the pelt. I got up, yawning and going to the balcony to see the sunrise, with Aikanáro already being there. – Sure you made yourself present here. Did you caught a good view before passing out? – He said, teasing me while I sent him a confused look, trying to think about what was he talking about… until in my mind appeared the image of lots of girl without any clothes… And then I blushed madly. – It wasn't my intention! – I shouted embarrassed, trying to remove from my mind those images, but they had great boobs… - "No! Don't try to get up!" – I shouted internally in my mind, avoiding what for the most part would be a normal reaction in present of a beautiful woman, but then, here I doubted that I would obtain the privacy to do what the people of my age do in private… Mostly because they don't have toilets and I didn't even want to try for the chance of getting caught… Apart from the embarrassment I didn't even want to find what they would do…

\- Don't worry, the girls won't kill you, they understood that you didn't know, but be careful. They won't pass a second chance. – Aikanáro said with a smile, making me feel the need of apologise to those girls, but then I saw again that paint… and before I could struggle to avoid it I was again paralysed with a spell and receiving the paints in my face. When he finished, he made another spell to free me. – Now, you will start making some exercise to raise your endurance before taking the breakfast. Do some laps around the college. – He said, and when I wasn't sure if I would do that, a light in the hand of Aikanáro was already enough warning that I should start moving. I started running, feeling the morning cold as I ran, trying to avoid getting exhausted at first, controlling the rhythm of my run as I breathed by the nose and let the air go through my mouth, a common trick in the marathon runners. I had to say that with the new body, I was holding a good amount of time running, but soon I started to feel tired, and I only made two laps around the college, so possibly I had to do some more before I could go to breakfast… I had to remember to ask about the timetable of the bath before I made the same accident twice.

After the ninth lap, I was trying to hold my breath, but decided to do at least the tenth lap before going to take the breakfast. But something else caught my attention, and was two people standing in what I supposed was at the front of the entry of the college. One of them was a man that had big muscles and was almost two meters tall. His clothes were an armour that seemed heavy, and in his back I could see a two handed sword that looked heavy. The other one was a woman who wore what it seemed a leather armour, with paint in her face and her body was good… Then, those two started to approach me, possibly to ask me about the college…

 _Aela – College of Winterhold_

It was a long way from Whiterun, but it was worth because our shield-brother needed us. The task he asked us was to teach some people to become true warriors, and that was something we could do without much trouble, but surely we would do some missions from time to time. But when Farkas and I reached the entry of the College, we caught a scent… it was similar to Aikanáro, but not the same, and it was coming from a bosmer that in appearance was similar to Aikanáro but with some differences… With a silent nod in agreement, we went towards that bosmer. – Where is the Arch-Mage? – I asked, not wanting to deal with the indirect way. The reason for that similar scent and the similarity of that bosmer to Aikanáro was going to be answered by Aikanáro himself after all.

The bosmer seemed timid, but answered. – I think he is in his chamber. I can take you there. – He said, as I nodded and he made a little smile before turning and started walking. We followed, but more doubts appeared in my mind. If he was related to Aikanáro, it would explain the similar scent, but the difference in personality was like day and night, and that bosmer seemed that he couldn't hurt anybody, but at the same time capable. Maybe with the right training he would become a good warrior, but first I had to ask some things to Aikanáro. After a short time, we reached his chambers, and that bosmer opened the door, revealing Aikanáro reading a book while being sit in a chair. – Shield-brother. We came. – I said, stretching his hand in a warrior fashion, as well Farkas did the same after that. Then, the bosmer that brought us here tried to go out, but Farkas stayed in the way, that seemed enough to avoid that bosmer try to get anywhere else.

\- Who is this boy, shield-brother? He has a similar scent to you. – Farkas said, making the bosmer pale and stepped a bit back, while Aikanáro pinched the bridge of his nose, something that Farkas and I knew that he did when something complicated was in his mind. – Well… he is my son after all. – Aikanáro said, and my mind stopped for a moment, trying to process the information, making Farkas and I look at that bosmer that was looking at us with worry in his eyes and possibly thinking on where he should take cover, and then at Aikanáro that was serious… - How!? – I asked, trying to find some type of reason, since I knew that Aikanáro couldn't have children of his own blood, and that bosmer had the same blood, because the scent was very similar to have it another way. Meanwhile, Farkas was approaching that bosmer, to look at him with a better perspective, and that bosmer was getting nervous by the moment looking at Farkas with a nervous smile.

\- Well, it was Sheogorath's form of giving me a reward… He was also dragged in this, since he isn't even from Nirn… - Aikanáro said, dropping another shocking notice… - We knew that Sheogorath is crazy, but this is insane even for him… Are you sure it is that way? – I asked, trying to find something to hold onto logic, but Aikanáro nodded at that. – I saw him falling from the sky… That is not something you see every day. And Sheogorath confirmed it in front of us. – Aikanáro said, making silence in the place for a few moments. Then, I let out a sigh, since I couldn't do anything for that, at least surely I could do what I had come here and help. – Well… you said that we had to teach some people how to fight, right? – I asked, trying to go to a familiar standing while sorting out how to deal with that information. Then, Aikanáro made a signal to that bosmer, which went out of the room leaving Farkas, me and Aikanáro alone for discussing some things.

After we discussed everything and showed us the rooms that we would be using to rest, I started to walk around the place, trying to get familiar with the place I would be staying for a while. Then, I saw that bosmer that was the son of Aikanáro, which was looking at the mountains, with a thoughtful look. – Ey! – I said, approaching him and making him jump in surprise, looking at me with some confusion. – I am Aela the Huntress. You never presented yourself back there. – I said, remaining calm since I wanted to know how the son of Aikanáro was. He seemed timid, and innocent for the most part, as what Aikanáro told us how he was when he was attacked by that assassin. – I am Karsein, nice to meet you. – He said, showing a smile that surprised me, but when I looked at his eyes was almost if he was distrusting. Then, the silence came back, only the sound of the wind was in the place. For the most part, I wasn't accustomed to speak with familiarity to other people that weren't from the Companions, and the other interaction were the merchants or the people that contracted us.

\- Aela, can I ask you something? – Karsein said with a serious tone, so I just nodded. It was easier for me to answer questions. – When you kill someone… what do you think? How do you deal knowing that you killed someone? – He said, surprising me a bit with that question, since it was strange. By his looks, he seemed that he didn't want to hurt anyone, but with that question, it was like he was preparing himself to deal with it. – If you don't kill him, he will kill you. Nothing more, and you shouldn't have to worry about it… It's yourself that decide how to deal with it, and mostly is personal. – I said, but the answer I gave didn't seem to satisfy him, since his eyes reflected some doubt and indecision… It would take a lot to remove that, and surely the training should be good to become better in defending himself, but at the true part of the fight, his blade may stop instead of finishing the battle and giving the opponent the time he needed to kill him. – I see… - He said, before turning back and start watching the mountains again, surely needing time to think I decided to start walking again. But after a few moments, when I was already at a distance, I could hear something. Surely for the most people it would be difficult to hear, but my senses were heightened thanks to the gift the Companions were granted.

The sound was Karsein, but was almost singing… - Mirror… tell me something… tell me who's the loneliest of all… - He started… before starting to pick some type of velocity. – Mirror, tell me something… tell me who's the loneliest of all… Mirror, what's inside me? Tell me… can a heart be turned to stone…? – He continued singing, while making some type of percussion with his hand, like following the rhythm. He breathed as if he was preparing for something coming, and then, his voice picked up what it seemed the best part of the song that I couldn't find the melody… - Mirror mirror, what's behind you? Save me from the things I see… I can keep it from the world, why won't you let me hide from me? Mirror mirror, tell me something, who's the loneliest of all…? I am the loneliest… of all… - He sang, leaving something in the air, as it let his voice go down in velocity again, letting it rest inside of the people who would have heard it if he wasn't singing alone. At least he would do a good work being a bard, since that song I never heard of it, but was filled with intensity and a feeling of solitude and afraid of… being hurt by others? I never felt anything like that in most songs I heard in the mead's hall, and normally it were ballads and some tavern songs, but nothing like that. But something was clear, and maybe that song was telling more about himself than anything he could say…

I was so immersed in my thoughts, that I didn't react when he started moving again, and when I reacted, it was too late as he saw me. – Did you… heard me…? – He asked, afraid and pale. I only nodded. – It was a good song. Was it from your land? – I said, trying to avoid the meaning of the song. He only nodded, while I saw how he blushed a bit… Maybe was he embarrassed of that? – Well, yes… It was a good song, normally is a woman who sang it, but I liked the song so I memorized it. – He said shyly, while avoiding to look at me. I smiled, since it was a long time I enjoyed a song from a bard. – Maybe you should find an instrument to play… it would do wonders. – I said. Maybe he was afraid of the people might reject him, but as I saw, he had some talent in the part of singing, even if it isn't the normal songs in Nirn. – Well, for that song I would need an instrument that I doubt it exist here… and for most of the songs I know actually. – Karsein said, still with a blush in his cheeks but now he seemed a bit confident… - Oh, I have to go to class. – Karsein said then, starting to run towards the building, leaving me alone. Something about him wasn't right after all, and I couldn't get a hold of what was the problem in hand.

 _Karsein – College of Winterhold_

\- "Holly shit… She heard me! Well, normally the people in this time didn't try to put meaning in the songs, mostly because they focus in ballads of heroes or tavern songs… But she said that I could try singing more… no, maybe because she doesn't really know how the true version is…" – I thought while walking towards the class. Today I was going to learn magic with the rest of the students, and I was sure that they had more practice than me, but if the lessons were mostly seminars, I was safe. When I reached the Hall of Elements, there were some people in there, and J'zargo was in the middle of the class, surely about to teach us about the Destruction magic. I stood in one of the corners, staying at the back of the class but with enough space to see.

\- J'zargo see new faces… For once, they should use a battle of spells, with that J'zargo will see your ability. – He said, making me put a hand in my face. - "Come on! I thought you were on my side!" – I thought, a bit scared while others were showing signs of enthusiasm to show off. – Karsein and Tirentar. You should use the spells you know. You can't use the Conjuration school. If things get out of hand, I will step in. – J'zargo said, while I started to put myself in front of the class, as another student went to the front. The student was an elf, but not like me. He was pale, and seemed a bit arrogant by his looks, and he was smiling with a smirk that was giving an impression that he already won this. – Please, at least put me a challenge. A savage won't be even useful. – He said, and then in my mind appeared my memories that I kept inside, and then something snapped inside. I smiled, calmly as I connected with the magic. I remembered something that my friends said, as they never got to see me truly angry…

\- Start. – J'zargo said, as Tirentar, thinking that he would win with something simple, threw some flames toward me. I instantly contacted my magic, as I thought a shield in front of the palm of my hand. Then, a shield made of magic surged, dispelling the flames and avoiding damage. Then, in my other hand, I concentrated and thought in the fury of the storm, as the lighting goes to my enemy. My hand started to grow some sparks, and then I opened my hand as the lightning flew towards Tirentar, forcing him to deploy a magic shield and stop the attack, letting me stop deploying my shield, and started to think in another form of hitting him, as I knew that this would be the one who outplays the other. I thought then of a plan, but it would be a long shot…

I stopped my attack, and deployed my magic shield as Tirentar went again into attack with this time, ice. Then, I made another spell, which seemed to fail as I couldn't point my hand well enough, and Tirentar started laughing. – So this is everything that a savage could do. No surprise. – He said, while making a step forward, probably to make more pressure with his spell, but then an explosion of electricity appeared in his foot, dropping him to the ground. I went to the ground, exhausted, knowing that if he didn't go down, I would be losing… He didn't get up. – Karsein win. J'zargo is surprised to see an apprentice spell… - J'zargo said, smiling as I started laughing, but feeling good with myself… I had talent for magic, I could win with few expertise, and was fair and square, as now I could do something that I couldn't do it before: Fight back.

 **Well, for the little fight of magic, I have to say that Tirentar could win easily if he wanted. The thing is that he thought that he could beat Karsein with Beginner's spells, by making Karsein run out of magicka as being Tirentar an altmer, he had a large pool of magicka. He only lost this because a trick and his ego.**

 **Now, I will put more or less the skill points approximately of Karsein by this moment, for everyone to see what his level is more or less. Surely it will increase while he trains and goes through experience. And yes, is even shittier than a first level in Skyrim.**

 **Illusion: 15**

 **Destruction: 20**

 **Restoration: 20**

 **Conjuration: 20**

 **Alteration: 15**

 **Enchanting: 5**

 **Smithing: 5**

 **Heavy Armour: 5**

 **Light Armour: 10**

 **Block: 5**

 **One Handed: 10**

 **Two Handed: 5**

 **Archery: 15**

 **Sneak: 10**

 **Lock picking: 5**

 **Pickpocket: 5**

 **Speech: 15**

 **Alchemy: 5**


	6. Problems

**Well, I am back in full force as I am feeling inspired. If someone thinks that this time Sheogorath is acting more logical than anything, is because he is actually quite angry, someone messing with your plans have that. As always, I am looking for Beta-Readers, and the reviews are welcome. Now, onto the story!**

 _Karsein – College of Winterhold_

I couldn't believe what I had done right now, I fought back and actually won the fight. Maybe if I fought back each time those people tried something, I wouldn't have that bad time… But then, if I did that, probably I would have more problems that lead to me being shunned more. It was strange, but maybe fighting back would give me the chance to become better, but I didn't know what to think about it… The only thing in my mind fighting in that magic battle was trying to unleash my rage, maybe a reaction of those emotions contained inside, but it was something else, something that took over my mind for a moment. I wasn't truly myself…I shook my head, trying to remove those thoughts and got up from the floor, feeling weak and lightheaded… - "So this is what happens when I run out of magicka…" – I thought, feeling like that and only feeling the need to sleep. But then, J'zargo approached me and handed me something that looked like a potion.

– "Drink this." – He said, and as I followed the indication, I drank the potion; which tasted really bad, but feeling already better as the magicka was replenished. After I drank that potion, I went at the back of the class, feeling how the stares of the people in the class fixed on me. I didn't feel good, with all that attention.

\- "You did good back there." – Said someone at my right with a soft voice, as I turned to see who was talking to me. It was an elf, but her skin was darker… - "A dark elf!?" – I thought, while my memory went back to those books that related the dark elf as people with always evil plans to conquer the world, or the use of dark magic… but then, the feeling was that I shouldn't judge a book by its cover… as every stereotype I had was almost breaking to pieces. And I had a feeling that I saw her before, but I couldn't recall it...

\- "Thanks…" - I simply said, wanting to rest a bit. My head was still feeling bad after all that fight, and possibly it would take a while to recover everything. But then, I felt something tugging me from the side, as that woman elf approached me, feeling her breath in my neck. My body started to tense… My body never felt the proximity of a woman that near, and my mind started to cloud with possible ways of going. I was trying to focus to avoid a typical reaction of a man body, and my reactions were due to my inexperience in that part…

\- "Well, a bit nervous… But you got a good look on most girls here…" - She said, in a menacing tone that sent a shiver through my spine. Now my problem wasn't controlling my physical reactions, it was trying to apologise without dying in the process. If something was clear similar to my world, is that the women were scary, and more if those could either fight, or in this case, use magic to inflict harm as punishment, and I really doubted the fact that in theory I was the son of Aikanáro would help at all to solve this.

\- "I was new, I didn't knew about the timetable that day, it wasn't my intention." – I said, feeling how my cheeks went redder by the moment, but I was thankful that everybody else was looking at the other battles staged. That woman chuckled, like it was funny my reaction, as I felt myself wanted to bury myself right now with the embarrassment I was feeling, but I didn't reached my breaking point.

\- "Well, you don't have to worry. We would have kill you if you were looking at us for our body, but you only looked at us at our faces before collapsing". – She said, as I went to cover my face with my hands, trying in vain to hide the embarrassment I was feeling in that moment. Surely, it would be something new to everybody, and first I received laughs of my supposedly new father, and then I was being laughed by other students that possibly would want something to compensate that fact, until something registered in my mind…

\- "I don't…?" – I asked, letting my face be seen again, as I raised an eyebrow in confusion. That was something I didn't expect, but then, she only said that they wouldn't kill me, not leaving me in soaring pain. But the face that the woman elf was making was enough that something was up.

\- "Well, if you do it a second time, then you will lose something _important_ , am I making it clear?" – She only said, separating from me as I nodded, frightened. At least I would avoid getting hurt, but then, possibly this would be a place where the strong would eat the weak, so I needed to train a lot in magic to avoid problems in the future, as I knew that Tirentor would not stay silent at the fact that I beat him in magic, since he looked like the prideful type. Surely, since coming here it was a problem after another.

I sighed, as the class finished and I started to try to leave, but I felt something in my shoulder, and I saw the hand of Tirentor… First thing I think, it came faster than I knew… - "What do you want?" – I said, clearly wanting to cut down all the crap and reach the core of the matter. Well, I could guess most of the conversation, as Tirentor fitted right on the mark as a bully that wanted to get everybody in his control as a servant or something else.

\- "You aren't trained in the magic arts, right?" – He said, making me bit my lip trying to supress my surprise. I thought that I fooled almost everybody there, except the teacher, but then it was clear that my inexperience should be obvious. It was now time to think what he know or suspected, and try to refute it in a logical form, avoiding complex things.

\- "Well, what make you say that?" – I said, trying to keep calm, but that altmer snickered at me, like I was asking something so obvious. Well, it was something that was obvious, but I didn't think it was that obvious, but then, probably the rest of the people here had a bit of magic training at their backs, as I only had… less than three hours in total? It was something evident in both experience and training.

\- "You only beat me with sheer luck. The need of taking a magicka potion to recover was enough. And you spent more magicka than necessary to unleash those spells. "– He said, with an angry tone in his voice. It was clear that the facts were open to anybody, and I was in danger right now. I didn't want to say that I was the son of Aikanáro to scape, but I didn't want to be the target of a bully again. And this time, it would be probably worse than in my world since the bullies here had magic. Maybe admitting that I had less training was fine, but then for a college like this, probably it would make me the focus on being better in other areas like in combat or marksmanship… And either of those weren't my best.

\- "Well, most of what I know is self-taught. I am trying to become better being here. "– I said, trying to find a scape for this situation, but then Tirentor scoffed at me, letting me go without saying another word. It was as clear as water that I made an enemy back there. I sighed, knowing that I needed again that sixth sense that warned me from most typical dangers, and it normally helped me to avoid most of the pranks of the bullies, even if those were complicated enough that I needed to think on how evade it. I started to go to the library, to continue reading and learning about this world until it was time to eat some more, or mostly trying to figure things out, apart from the fact that I doubted that I would be able to do something magic related in a while.

When I reached the Arcaneum, and was breath-taking, since tehere were a really big amount of books, possibly mostly about magic or another subjects… and since this was a school surely there weren't going to risk getting banned from this place, merely to progress their masteries of magic. I went to one of the tables, grabbing one of the books to check it for a bit, and sat in the wooden chair. There wasn't anybody in view here, so I suspected that I would have a chance to have a bit of silence and peace. The book was something about the history of Skyrim, so maybe it was a good book to learn about the place where I was. I opened it…

And saw the face of Sheogorath.

I closed the book immediately with force, with my heart racing. Something that I learnt quickly was that each time that Sheogorath appeared, it was sure that a problem or something was going to come up. Then, I felt something dropping hard in my head, making me rube the sore spot before hearing that thing drop to the floor. It was my mobile phone, and was showing the face of Sheogorath in clearly an aspect that was using somehow my mobile phone as a form of communication. I sighed, and decided that putting resistance was a futile effort for now, I grabbed my mobile phone and made it so I accepted the call.

\- "What do you want?" – I said with a bored voice, as I was resigned to ride whatever the damn man wanted. I heard a laugh, the type of laugh that I wanted to drown in the deepest sea with stone in the foot of the person that laughed like that. I sighed, decided to wait until the laugh stopped, with the book open again and starting to read… One of the thing that being bullied offers is that when people taunt you, you end up learning how to wait until everything passes while doing what you want without too much troubles.

\- "Well, you certainly have patience… Or is it that I am getting out of practice?" – The voice of Sheogorath said, with probably concern in the last part. Other rule is making sure that the bully was sure of himself and he wouldn't try to become better in the form of tortures, so now my mind started to plan the regular contingency plans to ward off bullies and another type of problems.

\- "Let's say that I am under shock of being able to do magic, being in another realm and having a new father all in less than a day. Probably when everything reaches me, I will start freaking out again." – I said, but something inside me was saying that it wouldn't work too much… At least the bullies in my realm had some common sense and couldn't change reality at will, and probably Sheogorath had thousands of years of expertise in driving people mad.

\- "If you say so… Well, in this case I want to apologise." – He said, making me nearly drop my phone and the book I was reading, closing it and giving full attention. In all my life, nobody apologised to me from free will; obligated by the teachers or other type of authority yes, but this is new to me… but as always with the bullies and this kind of entities, there was always a catch.

\- "For what? Bringing me to a new realm by throwing me in the sky for a fall? Or the fact that you changed me entirely apart from forcing me to have another father as a give to said father? And don't forget that I nearly died by an assassin in less than a day in this realm." – I spat with a bit of venom. Normally I don't have nearly that venom in my voice, but this three days made me want to unleash my anger on someone… and by the fact that Sheogorath is making an apology is something that opened the lid that I kept closed, but only by a small margin.

\- "Remember when I said that you wouldn't be alone for long? Well… when I attempted to bring your friends from your realm…" - He started to say, but my heart stopped for a moment… a flame of hope of being able to see my friends again with the dread of whatever that man did wrong was making me feel bad, maybe even sick.

\- "What the hell did you do?" – I asked, with anger and dread in my voice. I was at the verge of breaking, but at the moment possibly I was into shock more than anything. Really, one thing after another and I don't have at least a moment to recover.

\- "Well, let's say that another has taken interest in you, and made a competition. You will receive a signal in your phone, and you will have to go to that place and win. Each time, you got a friend. You fail, and things _happens._ " – Sheogorath said, making it very clear that I have no choice in the matter. I had to rescue my friends, and even then, I didn't have a plan to even survive. And between these signals, it could pass even years, so the state of my friends would be from fine to horrible, or worse…

\- "But don't worry. They won't have any type of wound until you reach the place. And you will have some… what it's called...? Ah! Apps to help you. And I put my contact in the fast dialler, so don't worry to call me, I will answer." – He continued, stopping my thought track. But something was very wrong… he was actually… helpful? Something wasn't right in this part, and it was better to verify.

\- "Why are you helping me? Those apps, and then I doubt that anybody can call you whenever they want." – I said, trying to figure out and organise my mind a bit, instead on entering in a frenzy panic.

\- "Well, let's say that another entered in my game when it wasn't necessary and I don't like that. Apart from that, I am sure that a lot of chaos is going to happen, and I don't want to miss it. And is my responsibility to care a bit, you are the reward of Aikanáro and you made me a wish." – He said, and then something like a piece in my mind clicked. If that quantity of power is equal to a god, then he should be extracting that power from the followers, and if anything, I made a petition to a god and he conceded it in his own way, and that another god played with his follower; or something like that, was something he didn't want.

\- "More or less, I understand… But please, no life changing events for the moment, if you can." – I asked, a bit hopeful that at least I would past a week without something that would throw my world upside down. But I was sure that it would be denied… if I was right it was a god of chaos and asking for some quiet was like asking the sun to disappear and not return. The only response was a laugh before the communication ceased, and the silence of the Arcaneum made present. I sighed, and then I put my head in my hands, closing my eyes and trying to avoid giving myself to despair. It was too much, at least this only happened to me, but that it made my friends follow in this was something I didn't ask.

I sighed, feeling restless. I knew that moping around it wouldn't do anything right, and in this case, it was a bit fair if you thought about it. Normally they wouldn't even give the chance to fight back, but in here I had a chance to make things right, to give a good fight before falling down. If nothing else, I would rescue my friends and try to help them, it was the first of a large list of things to do to repay them for the problems.

But then, some movement startled me, and I saw something that was directly from the Lord of the Rings films… an orc. A damn orc in the library, but instead of wearing the typical armour and axe to kill me on sight, he was carrying some books and was with decent clothes… - "Another thing different, here orcs are civilized and live among the rest." – I thought, but then, I remembered the fact that you could be an orc in some RPG, so it wasn't exactly a big thing; or the shock was still in me and I didn't freak out yet.

\- "If you aren't going to read, go out." – The orc simply said, giving me a stare that made me start going out of the Arcaneum. I didn't want to risk getting banned of the library. I sighed again, starting to walk towards the yard, as it was snowing a bit. I looked at the sky, like trying to see something. But the only thing I saw was the grey clouds that I had for my life, something that in either realm, I didn't have the chance to change.


End file.
